1. Field
An outdoor device for an air conditioner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Air conditioners are apparatuses for maintaining air in a predetermined space in a most suitable state according to their usage and purpose. In general, such an air conditioner may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. The air conditioner drives a refrigeration cycle for performing compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation processes to cool or heat a predetermined space.
The predetermined space may be various places in which the air conditioner is used. For example, when the air conditioner is located in homes or offices, the predetermined space may be an inner space of a house or building. On the other hand, when the air conditioner is located in a vehicle, the predetermined space may be a passenger boarding space.
When the air conditioner performs a cooling operation, an outdoor heat exchanger provided in an outdoor unit or device may function as the condenser, and an indoor heat exchanger provided in an indoor unit or device may function as the evaporator. On the other hand, when the air conditioner performs a heating operation, the indoor heat exchanger may function as the condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger may function as the evaporator.
The outdoor device of the air conditioner may include a base that defines a lower outer appearance of the outdoor device. The present Applicant applied for and registered Korean Registration No. KR 10-1401876 (hereinafter referred to as “related art document”), registered in Korea on May 30, 2014 and entitled “Base Assembly of Outdoor Unit for Air Conditioner”, in which a base of an outdoor device is disclosed and which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, in the base of the outdoor device h7 for the air conditioner according to the related art document, defrosting water or rainwater may be stagnant in the base, and thus, may be frozen, causing a bad effect on an operation of the outdoor device.